The Hogwarts Karaoke Sleepover
by TheAwesomeGummyBear
Summary: Dumbledore has bought a karaoke machine and locked the characters of Harry Potter in Hogwarts forcing them to sing and get along.
1. Chapter 1

_The Hogwarts Karaoke Sleepover_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

Ronnie: Hey, and welcome to the Hogwarts Karaoke Sleepover or HKS and I am your host Ronnie or Veronica! Oh and is do not own Harry Potter or the songs :)

All: (Bored Voice) Hello Veronica

Ronnie: Right... Well first up is Fleur Weasley and Severus Snape doing a duet

Fleur & Snape: What!

Ronnie: Thats right but firstly lets meet our judges. Pansy Parkinson, Nymphadora Lupin, Ginerva Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

**Death glares from judges and contestnats**

Ronnie: So lets have Fleur and Severus up hear singing Tick Tock by Ke$ha!

**Groans from Fleur and Snape and they walk on Snape wearing teddy bear pj's and Fleur wearing fairy ones bold Snape and italic Fleur**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_  
><strong>(Hey, what up girl?)<strong>  
><em>Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city <em>**(Let's go)**  
><em>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack<br>Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
>I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes<br>Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
>Boys blowing up our phones, phones<br>Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
>Pulling up to the parties<br>Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

**Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<strong>

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>****Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<strong>  
><em>I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk<br>Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk<br>Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
>Or the police shut us down, down<br>Police shut us down, down  
>Po-po shut us -<br>Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<em>

**Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>**_**Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<strong>_**  
><strong>  
><strong>DJ, you build me up<br>You break me down  
>My heart, it pounds<br>Yeah, you got me  
>With my hands up<br>You got me now  
>You gotta that sound<br>Yea, you got me  
><strong>**DJ, you build me up  
>You break me down<strong>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<br>Yeah, you got me  
>With my hands up<br>Get your hands up  
>Put your hands up<em>

**No, the party don't start until I walk in**

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight_  
>'<strong>Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh**  
><em>Woah-oh oh oh<em>

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

**Walks of stage looking embarssed and running over to their gigantic teddy bears for comfort**

Pansy: Ten. I love you Snapey

**Severus backs away slowly looking scared**

Nymphadora:Four

Luna:Eight. The wrackspurt's liked your perfomance

Ginny:One

So that is the end of this 'chapter'. If you have any suggestions of songs or characters to sing then please feel free to tell me. Oh and review. If you do review you get a internet cookie and hug :)


	2. Chapter Two

Ronnie: Welcome back to Hogwarts Karaoke Sleepover! I still do not own Harry Potter or the songs.

Everyone: Yay, you can not control us

Ronnie: Actually I can

**Everyone starts crying**

Ronnie: Please can Draco Malfoy and Hermionie Granger stand up please

**They stand up looking scared**

Ronnie: They are going to sing Airplanes by B.O.B

Draco & Hermionie: Do we have to

Ronnie: Yes now get on that stage before I through you on myself

**Draco and Hermionie walk on the stage. Draco wearing knight pj's and Hermionie wearing spiderman ones. Bold is Hermionie and Italic is Draco**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now <em>**(wish right now, wish right now)**_  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now _**(wish right now, wish right now)**_  
><em>  
><strong><br>Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<br>And you hoping but them people never call you back  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold**  
><em>And when your plans unravel<br>And they sayin' what would you wish for  
>If you had one chance<br>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<em>

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now **_(wish right now, wish right now)_**  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now **_(wish right now, wish right now)_

_Somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang_  
><strong>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this sh-t<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
><strong>_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_****

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now <strong>_(wish right now, wish right now)_**  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now **_(wish right now, wish right now)_

**They run as fast as they can to their seats. Looking very red in the face.**

Pansy: Nine, and don't you ever go next to my Drakey Poo again mudblood

Ginny: Eight

Nymphadora: Five, sorry Hermionie but I think you were off key a bit

Luna: Three, Jumping Jack Tree Elves possesed you throughout the performance.

That is it for this chapter. If you have any suggestions of songs or characters please tell me. If you review you get a internet skeleton hand shake from !


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie: Sorry I have not updated for a while

All: We were hiding

Ronnie: We were playing hide and seek and they hid in Madagascar

All: We hate you Ronnie

Ronnie: I love you too. Padma and Pavrati Patil are going to sing for us

The Patils: What, since when

Ronnie: Since now, they are going to sing if it makes you happy by Sheryl Crow

**The stand up wearing matching pizza cartoon pj's italic Padma and bold Patil**

_I __belong a long way from here_  
><strong>Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos,<br>And drank til I was thirsty again  
>We went searching through thrift store jungles<br>Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo**  
><em>And Benny Goodman's corset and pen<em>

_Well, o.k. I made this up  
>I promised you I'd never give up<br>_  
><strong>If it makes you happy<br>It can't be that bad  
>If it makes you happy<br>Then why the hell are you so sad**

_You get down, real low down  
>You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train<br>Well who hasn't been there before?  
>I come round, around the hard way<em>  
><strong>Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread<br>And serve you french toast again  
><strong>  
><strong>Well, o.k. I still get stoned<br>I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home**

_If it makes you happy  
>It can't be that bad<br>If it makes you happy  
>Then why the hell are you so sad<em>

_If it makes you happy  
>It can't be that bad<em>  
><strong>If it makes you happy<br>Then why the hell are you so sad**

**We've been far, far away from here**  
><em>Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos<br>And everywhere in between  
>Well, o.k. we get along<br>So what if right now everything's wrong?_

_**If it makes you happy  
>It can't be that bad<br>If it makes you happy  
>Then why the hell are you so sad<strong>_  
><strong><br>If it makes you happy  
>It can't be that bad<br>**_If it makes you happy  
>Then why the hell are you so sad<em>

**They hid under the snack table looking scared**

Ronnie: Lets see what the judges thought

Pansy: I thought it deserves a seven

Luna: I have to say a three

Ginny: Nine

Nymphadora: Four

Ronnie: That is it for now. Please review and send me some suggestions and in return you will recevie good luck

Sirius Black: And Ronnie does not own Harry Potter or the songs even though she would love to

Ronnie: I now going to kill you Sirius (**Pulls out a gun) **Oh and review


End file.
